Regrets and Weddings
by a-summer-day
Summary: Austin regrets everything. He let fame take over him, and now he has to pay the price by watching the love of his life, marry another man. And there's nothing he can do about it. Or is there? Auslly. One-Shot.


**I feel so bad for not updating my story Revenge, I'm just stuck. So I came up with this one-shot. Honestly It's not that good. I don't know, tell me how it is. Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

AUSTIN POV

Regret. It's a funny word. Just six letters, compiled together. But they hold so much pain. That word makes you want to kill yourself. It makes you want to pull out your hair. It makes you think, "How could have I been so fucking stupid!?" I regret it. All of it. Every fucking minute. Why did I ever treat her like that? She deserved better. I was out playing with shards of glass when there was a diamond at home. I took advantage of her. I ignored her, I betrayed her, I broke her. And I never cared. Every day she'd love me, and I just…I hate myself. I hate myself for causing her pain. For abandoning her. For leaving her. I regret it, so much. I just wish…I just wish that I could go back in time and never break my promises I made to her. I let fame take over me. I let go of my loved ones, for fame. She was the girl of my dreams, and I just…let go of her. I want to take back what I said. I want her back. I don't want this life. I regret it.

I was Austin Moon. The rising star who had it all. The fame, the talent, the money, the fans…the girl. Ally Dawson. The girl of my dreams. The girl, I thought, would never in a million years like me. But I had her. I couldn't have been happier. But as I got a taste of glory…something changed inside of me. I wanted more. I became greedy, selfish, stuck-up. The lights blinded me, and I fell into the darkness. I'd drink, go to clubs, party, not realizing and not caring that I was losing my loved ones. And one day all that was left was her. Ally. She out of everyone had stayed with me. She'd call me day after day, asking to spend some time, or just talk for a while. But I'd blow her off. She stayed with me no matter how cruel I was. And you know what I did? You know what I did to her? I broke her heart. I thought that, she'd stay with me no matter what I did, so I took advantage. I cheated. Night after night, I'd do a different girl. And guess what? One day, she packed up her bags…and waited for me to come home. And that day I did. She told me she was leaving. That she was breaking up with me. We had our last fight that night. She left that night.

So that's how I end up here. In my huge bedroom, awake in the middle of the night regretting my past. I hear the sirens from outside, and the rain pattering against the window. After she had left, it was like I woke up. I woke up from a deep sleep. I cleaned up my act, the best that I could. At that time I didn't have much fans, our people that supported me, but I gained them back. I proved myself worthy again, but…I never heard from her. People forgave me but she didn't. Course she didn't directly say that, but she ignored me. My texts, my calls, my letters. Yes I even wrote letters. She just…Well I know how it feels now, don't I.

I found out from Dez, that she's with another guy. A guy that's not me. A guy that will never treat her right. I know that for sure…_You're one to talk._ Shut up…He probably doesn't know anything about her. He probably just likes her because of her stunning looks and her beautiful personality and her caring nature and her…Never mind. She deserves better though. She doesn't deserve him. And…she doesn't…deserve me either. She's too good for me. She deserves a prince that'll spend the rest of his seconds with her. Who won't let anyone hurt her in anyway, and never in a million years hurt her himself…unlike me.

Dez says that she's head over heels for him. I've made Dez, sort of like my secret spy. He tells me what he does, and who he meets and…other stuff. Yeah, kind of stalkerish but…it's worth it. I'm determined to show Ally that he's not the right guy for her. Course not in person. I can't. Talking to her in person…I just can't. I can't show her my face, after all the pain I've caused her. I would probably break down right there…

Married…Yeah, they're getting married. Dez came running in not too long ago, and told me the news. They are getting fucking married. I mean who does that? They've only dated for what? Like a year? And now they're getting married! I mean at this rate people will be having kids when they're 12! Okay, slight overreaction but…how would you feel if the love of your life was getting married to another person? And on top of that you couldn't do anything about it. _I loved her. She loved me. I still love her. But now she doesn't love me. _Zach and Ally. It just doesn't sound right. Austin and Ally.

"Austin! What in the world of flying cupcakes and shoes are you doing!?" Dez screams at me flailing his arms around. I look at him, "Trying to hide my pain." I say. And it's true, today Ally and Zach are getting hitched. And there's nothing I can do about it. Dez rolls his eyes, "Dude seriously, get up, get dressed, and get your guitar. What the hell are you doing just sitting here? You need to get Ally back. I thought we discussed this already!" Dez sighs exasperated. "Dez, she'll never take me back. After all I've done to her." I say my voice lowered and filled with pain. Dez's face softens, and he sighs collapsing onto the couch. "Look dude…she still loves you…" He says. My head snaps up, "How do you know?!" I ask. He looks at me, "I can see it. Everyone can see it. Heck a blind man can see it. But…she's broken. What you did, really shaked her. She's…different." Dez says struggling for the right words. I look at him, "What type of different?" I ask. He sighs, "She's quieter, and she spends a whole lot of time with Zach. More than normal couples do. They're together in everything. Trish told me it's because, Zach gets protective, and Ally doesn't want what happened with you to happen again. Anyway, she spends more time in music. And whenever she hears your name her attitude changes. She becomes hard and cold. She doesn't want anything to do with you." He explains. I look at him like, "Seriously?" "Then why do you think she still likes me! She probably hates me!" I yell. Even I wouldn't like me. "Because I can see it. She loves you but… right now she's heartbroken, from what you did to her. You need to apologize! God Austin. Have you ever looked at Zach? He looks like your twin! He's exactly like you. She's tried to move on but she just can't. She loves you. A lot. And she might not admit it either. But she does. Austin…Apologize for what you did. I've seen both of you. And you guys aren't your normal selves. I want Austin and Ally back. Without each other you guys, are incomplete. That's why today you are going to get her back. Because both of you are miserable without each other." Dez finishes. "Now get up, get ready, and get your butt outside." He says pointing to my bedroom. "Dez. What if she doesn't? What if she doesn't take me back? Okay fine she loves me, but that doesn't mean that she'll forgive me." I say. He looks at me while resting his hand on my shoulder, "Austin there's gonna be two options here. One: You go to the wedding, woo Ally, then she'll forgive you, and you guys will live happily ever after. Two: You go to the wedding, try to woo Ally, she won't forgive you, and you'll live the rest of your life heartbroken…But your already doing that so…" He trails off jokingly. I sigh, "So it's kinda like I have nothing to lose." I say. He nods, "Now hurry up!" He yells.

Dez parks the car, in a secluded area, and I jump out with my guitar looking around franticly. My eyes land on a white church building and a sign that says, "Welcome to Zach and Ally's Wedding!" Bingo…Okay wait. What am I supposed to do?! Oh god, I walk over to the building and open the door slightly just peeking in. I sigh in relief, they haven't started yet. I run back over to the car, "Dez!" I yell my voice high-pitched. "How am I gonna woo Ally!?" I ask. He looks at me, like I'm crazy. He shrugs, "Dude you're the Ally expert here. Just do what your heart says." He says. "Anyway, I'm gonna head inside." He says walking away. Wow he was helpful. I start pacing in front of the car, thinking of what to do. My head snaps up, when I suddenly get the best idea ever.

Ally POV

I'm getting married. I am getting married today. Right now. With Zach. Not Austin. No Ally, don't think about him. He broke you remember? He's a bastard. A jerk. A dickhead. An asshole. THEN HOW CAN I STILL LOVE HIM?! How? Is it even possible, for you to love someone that cheated on you, ignored you, betrayed you? Yeah I still love him, but I can't I just can't bring myself to be with him again. I can't go through all that drama. With Zach it's a straight path, no bumps, no tears, no drama. Austin he needs to learn. He needs to be taught a lesson. And if ignoring him is the way, then I'll go with it. I snap out of my thoughts when, someone enters my room. I turn around to see Zach standing there already dressed. "What are you doing here? Remember, the rule you can't see the bride till she's ready." I say, in a teasing tone. He grins, "Just a kiss?" He asks, with a pouty face. A sharp pain courses through my chest, when he does that. It reminds me of Austin. I shake my head, "Nope, you aren't getting a taste of my lips anytime soon." I say, jokingly. He grins devilishly pulling me towards him. "Peck on the cheek?" He asks. I roll my eyes but oblige, but as I go for his cheek, he twists his head so I kiss him smack dab on the lips. I gasp as I pull away. "Aus—Zach!" I yell, he laughs, while running out. Thankfully he didn't notice what I had said.

The music start playing as I walk down the aisle. My heart beats faster and faster as I approach a nervous yet smiling Zach. I-I change my mind, I don't want to do this anymore! Relax Ally…Do I really wanna spend the rest of my life with…him…I don't know. I do not know. It's so complicated. I-I love Austin but Zach he's better for me. I just…I make it the end, and stand in front of him. He takes my hand in his, and the priest starts talking. I zone out.

Zach. He looks just like Austin, but I swear it was just a coincidence. He's funny, child-like, yet serious when he wants to be. He doesn't get the point in music, which I've chosen to overlook. We have everything in common, he loves to read books, he cloud watches, he…um…he uh, likes other stuff too. But the thing is…sometimes he gets…boring. Oh god now I sound like a horrible person! When I was with Austin there was this spark. It was like a ride, the ups and downs, which made it fun. But with Zach it's just…

"Allyson Marie Dawson do you take Zachary Winston as your husband?" The priest says. **(I don't know what the priest says when he asks the guest if any disagrees with the wedding.) **I look at the guests spotting many familiar faces, and then turn back to Zach. "I…" I say loss for words. Zach's face curls to confusion, and he squeezes my hand as if reassuring me. The priest opens his mouth to start again, when he gets cut off by someone strumming a guitar. Everyone turns their head, and there stands…Austin Fucking Moon. Strumming a guitar. Music starts to play, while my mouth stays wide open.

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man

My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, ohh…  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes

It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man

Although it hurts  
I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know

I hope he buys you flowers  
I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours  
When he has the chance  
Take you to every party  
'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man  
Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man

He finishes, strumming the guitar once more. Tears brim at my eyes, as he looks straight at me. "Ally, I love you so much. And you don't know how sorry I am for treating you the way I did. I want to kill myself for it. I know it's been a long time, since we've been together. But I've cleaned up my act. After you left it made me realize how lost I was. I know this is supposed to be your special day, but I need you to know how sorry I am. Ally I love you, please forgive me." He finishes choking back a sob. And with that he walks out.

That's it? He just leaves. He apologizes and leaves without saying another word. The door shuts making a loud thud, then silence falls over. The priest clears his throat. "Now let us put that behind us…Allyson, do you?" He asks. Really after all this he has to ask? I look at him, then Zach, then the guests. I spot Dez and Trish, in the second row. Dez gives me a nod, as if saying go while Trish smiles at me with a thumbs up. "No." I say quietly, and with that I run down the aisle and push the door open, stepping outside. I hear Zach calling my name but I don't stop. I look round hoping to find a glimpse of Austin. C'mon where the hell could he have gone? I spot him walking down the road his guitar strapped around his back. "Austin!" I call out running over to him. He flips around, his eyes wide. I smile gleefully and jump into his arms. He pulls me into a hug while pulling me off the ground and spinning me around. Once he sets me down, I keep my arms around his neck and his hands rest around my waist tightly. "Do you mean it?" I whisper. He nods snuggling his face into my neck. "Ally I am so sucking sorry for all I've done, I love you so much. And I can't lose you." He whispers. I pull his head away and kiss him, combining all those feelings from the day I met, to today. I pull away breathless. "I love you too." I say.


End file.
